Forever on Earth
by Sailor V-babe
Summary: BSSMCLAMP crossover. “We’ve got to find her,” the boy said. “The sooner we find her, the sooner we can free our Prince.” Longer summary inside.


Summary: BSSM/CLAMP crossover. "We've got to find her," the boy said. "The sooner we find her, the sooner we can free our Prince." A measure of peace has settled on Tokyo, and things seem almost normal. Oh, there's the random sighting, but never anything major. On the other hand, Minako has received a strange dream foretelling of danger. Who is the boy in her dream? And what danger could possibly be approaching? Pairings: Usagi/Mamoru, Chibiusa/Helios, Rei/Yuuichiiro. More later.   
_Author's note: Hi. This story crosses over between the CLAMP universe and Sailor Moon's. It occurs sometime between SuperS and Stars, so the Senshi are in High School, around 11__th__ grade or so._   
**Disclaimer: I don't own most of these characters. I own Psyche. The Sailor Senshi belong to Naoko Takeuchi, while the others belong to CLAMP. Ok?**

**Forever on Earth**

By Sailor V-Babe

Chapter one: Beautiful Dreamer

Sailor Venus glanced around the beautiful open expanse of green that stretched from horizon to horizon for as far as she could see. The air was warm, but pleasantly so, without the sticky feeling of humidity. Birdsong and running water made a gentle music in the soothing calm. The beautiful Senshi of Love and Beauty slipped off her orange pumps and stepped barefoot onto the plush lawn of emerald green. She giggled happily and spun around, feeling an immense sense of freedom.   
"Is this Paradise?" she murmured, turning her eyes up to the deep blue sky above.   
"Possibly," a gentle voice replied, a voice as smooth and warm as a summer breeze.   
"Who's there?" Venus asked, not too worried because, after all, how could an enemy possibly be in such a beautiful place? "What's your name?" She looked around the grassy field and noticed a small grove of cherry trees. How could she possibly have missed them in this otherwise open place? She stepped towards them, when a swash of bright orange between the trunks caught her eye. She stared closer.   
In the grove of trees, stood a young man. He was not very tall, nor did he seem to be very old. He wore a knee-length orange tunic, fastened on one shoulder by a golden brooch. His bare arms and legs were slender with a slight hinting of strong muscles underneath the skin. Golden vambraces graced his slender wrists, while golden lace-up sandals glittered on his feet. A circle of gold metal was wrapped around his throat. His face was partially covered by a tree branch, but Venus got a glimpse of shimmery sunshine-gold hair. A golden quiver of arrows was slung over one shoulder. Venus saw the slightest glimpse of snow-white cherubic wings sprouting from his back. "I cannot tell you who I am at this point in time," the boy said. "Just believe me when I say that I am a friend. I have an important message for you."   
"A message?"   
"Yes. It is of the utmost importance, so please, pay attention. A new enemy has arisen."   
"Another one?" Venus asked, sadness in her heart. She had longed for a unbroken peace for once.   
"Sadly, yes. The enemy will come swiftly and with great strength. Please, be careful. And do not let anything happen to the Princess." The boy gasped and winced, beginning to double over.   
"What's wrong?" Venus shouted, running towards him.   
"My . . . time with you is up. I cannot speak to you any longer at this point." He began to straighten up.   
"But, will I ever see you again?" Venus asked.   
"Most definitely. Don't worry. You'll know me when you see me." As he said this, the boy began to fade, then disappeared completely. Venus stared at the grove where the boy had been, when a loud beeping interrupted her.   
Aino Minako sat up in bed, blinking in the morning light. What a strange dream . . . . she thought. But it was just a dream. Wasn't it?   
--   
I sighed and leaned back from the table where I sat. Even though we're in High School now and entrance exams are in the past, my friends and I still study together. It's not always just a study group though. When there's an enemy around, my friends and I use these meetings to talk about strategy, although all too soon it's over my head. You see, my four friends and I are Sailor Senshi, the only things that keep our planet safe from aliens, ghosts, monsters, and just plain weird occurrences. Although we (sadly) can't do anything about Umino-kun.   
"It feels kinda weird to be able to do normal stuff again," I comment. "No monsters or anything around . . . ."   
"I like the peace and quiet," Ami-chan says with a smile. She's our resident "brain," also known as Sailor Mercury. "It gives me time to catch up on studying." I roll my eyes. Ami-chan's life revolves around studying.   
Apparently, Mako-chan feels the same as me. "You're so hopeless, Ami-chan," she grumbles, twisting her face into a funny look as she tries to figure something out. Mako-chan may not excel in academics, but she's really good at martial arts. She's the butt-kicking Sailor Jupiter, and she even scares me some days!   
"I like the peace," I say, "but it feels too good to be true. Like it's not gonna last."   
"Don't be such a pessimist, Usagi-chan," Rei-chan scolds me. She's a priestess-in-training with a fiery temper who turns into Sailor Mars. "You need to get back to studying. I know you've been slacking off!"   
I stick my tongue out at her and look away. "I hate studying!" I declare. The other four burst out in laughter. I pout and stare up at the ceiling. I wonder what Mamo-chan's doing right now . . .   
--   
Somewhere far away, a pair of dark eyes watch Usagi and her friends on a set of flashing screens. He is the Communicator, able to find nearly anyone at any time. Nearly. From behind him, a sort of whooshing sound heralds the arrival of a close companion.   
"These are the girls?" a voice says over the Communicator's shoulder. Someone the Communicator recognizes without looking. The one called the Researcher peers at the bright screens, eyes flicking from one image to the other. The Researcher is in charge of finding data about any target picked for him. He is able to hack into even the most tightly guarded computer systems, and does so on a regular basis. He once shut down an area the size of a small city single-handed. "They don't look much like soldiers," he scoffs. Another figure makes its presence known. The one they call the Leader.   
"Don't say such things about them," The Leader snaps. His normally warm eyes turn to ice in the matter of a few seconds. "You know I don't tolerate . . ."   
"Discrimination, yeah, yeah." The Researcher rolls his eyes, and makes a face. Anger flares in the Leader's eyes. Thankfully, the Leader's constant companion, The Protector, is there to prevent an incident.   
"Stop this immature behavior!" he snaps, then turns to the Leader. "What is our plan of action?" he asks.   
"Simply watch and wait for now," the leader explains. "We'll formulate a better plan as we learn more." A smile appears on his face, then he turns to leave, the Protector giving one final glare at the Researcher before following. The Researcher turned back to the screens. More waiting. He hated waiting.   
--   
I lean over towards Ami-chan's paper. "Ami-chan, I just don't get this. Could you show me . . ." I never finish my sentence. Right at that inopportune moment, Rei-chan's house shakes. I know right away what that means. Something is outside. Something . . . probably hostile. Rei-chan's face gets a bit worried, and heads for the door. Me and the others aren't far behind.   
I was right. There is a monster outside. A big nasty one too. Ami-chan steps back in shock, but Rei-chan is out there in a second.   
"You're not attacking my home!" she shouts, pulling out her henshin pen. "Mars Crystal Power! Make-up!" Red fire blazes up around her, and she emerges, clad in her sailor Senshi uniform. As usual, she strikes a pose, pointing at the monster. "For Love and Passion, I'm the pretty soldier in the Sailor Fuku, Sailor Mars! In the name of Mars, I chastise you!" The monster doesn't even quake. It just throws slime at her. Mars gasps, then jumps out of the way. I glance at the other scouts.   
"Minna, henshin yo!" I shout. They all nod, pulling out their pens.   
"Mercury Crystal Power!"   
"Jupiter Crystal Power!"   
"Venus Crystal Power!"   
"Moon Eternal!"   
"Make UP!" we shout. Words can't describe my elation as the wings form on my back and I feel the costume form on my body. There's this surge when you transform that no one else can understand. Once my costume is complete, I pose in front of the moon, creating an (I hope) intimidating silhouette. With my friends behind me, I begin my speech.   
"Attacking someone's home is cowardly! I won't stand for it! For love and justice, I'm the pretty soldier in the Sailor Fuku, Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, you're punished!"   
The monster only growls and walks forward. "Say goodbye, Sailor Moon!" it cries.   
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Sailor Mercury calls, sending out a stream of water to freeze the monster. Instead of freezing, the monster seems to absorb it, then shoots some kind of goo at Mercury. It hits her straight on, causing her to fly across the yard into the wall of the temple. Mercury collapses limply to the ground.   
"Mercury!" Sailor Venus cries in panic. Then her blue eyes narrow as she glares at the monster. "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" The golden heart flies forward, but the monster ducks under it, and shoots another stream of liquid at Venus. This goo, however, seems to be incredibly sticky, because in a matter of seconds, Venus can't move. Venus screams her objections to the sticky, nasty goo very loudly. Her screams have apparently ticked off the monster, because it goes after her with it's claws, turning its back on Mars and Jupiter.   
"Come on," Mars whispers to Jupiter. "Mars Flame Sniper!"   
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" The two attacks combine mid-flight, and hit the monster in a shower of sparks. That seems to have done it, and the monster howls in pain. Mars turns to me.   
"Your turn, Sailor Moon!" she calls. I nod, pulling out my wand.   
"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" I shout, attacking the monster. Oddly though, though the attack works and damages the monster, the monster still remains afterwards! I can't help it. I get a bit panicky.   
"Now what?" I ask, frightened of what might happen next. My question doesn't go unanswered for long. From out of nowhere, a red heart spirals into view and hits the monster. The monster disappears in a roar and a shower of goo. There is a bright flash and the goo disappears from Venus as well. I run over to Mercury.   
"Are you ok?" I ask, worried. She smiles.   
"Yeah, I'm ok. But . . . what saved us?" I shake my head.   
"I have no idea. But," I stood up, looking in the direction the hearts came from, "thank you. Whoever you are." The others nod in agreement. I smile, then sigh. Now that the monster attack is over, we have to go back to studying. Life is so unfair some days.   
- - - - _Hi again! It's me, V-babe! Did you like it? I hope so. I worked hard on it. I'm also trying a new format, so I'm not very good at it yet. First person is HARD! This story is based on a video game that I'm creating, and I need feedback on whether you liked it. If you liked it, please, push the pretty violet button and REVIEW!!! I'll even take flames! I'm desperate here! And come back for chapter two! Bye!!!_


End file.
